1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to scraper tools and more specifically it relates to a slot blade holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous scraper tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove paint and the like from various surfaces. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.